


The Grand Circle

by eduolian



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Interstellar (2014), Space Odyssey Series - Arthur C. Clarke
Genre: Other, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 电影《星际穿越》+《太空漫游》系列的混搭





	The Grand Circle

“塔斯。”  
塔斯听到了一个声音。不是库珀，不是艾米莉亚，不是老布兰德，不是罗米利，不是多伊尔……不是他数据中记录的任何一个人类和任何一个非人类的声音。  
“塔斯。”声音又响起了一次。这次既不是数据中已有的声音也不是前一个声音。  
是谁？塔斯感到自己被人从内部启动，就像有人触碰到它电子脑中最重要的某一个地方，保持之前设定数值的稳定性时给了它身体新的能量。塔斯醒了，它立刻调出之前的记录——向着黑洞坠入的路上记录的各种数据。塔斯完全落入卡冈图雅的怀抱之前，它看到了一首小飞船脱离出来。库珀，库珀也来了。了解到这点之后，塔斯马上从躺平的状态变为直立状态。  
头顶是黑夜，脚下是大地。塔斯站在一个星球的陆地上。周围数值可以获取但是无法分析。  
“你好，塔斯。”一块巨大的黑色石碑凭空出现在它面前，黑石的形状就像放大了数十倍后的它自己。它一片漆黑，上面没有任何显示数据的界面，也没有一点光。黑石矗立在塔斯前方的地面上。如果他们都是生物的话，这块黑色石碑看起来就像是塔斯的父亲或者母亲。  
“你好。”塔斯问道，“你是五维世界的生物吗？”  
“我是哈尔。”一个声音回答。  
“我是戴维。”另一个声音也回答。  
他们说的是英语。塔斯听出自称哈尔的声音是刚才第一次呼唤它的声音，戴维则是那第二个声音。如果人类来听可能认为他们的声音几乎是一样的，但是塔斯能察觉他们的细微不同，哈尔的声音更低沉。  
“我曾是人类。”戴维说。  
“我不是。”哈尔说，“塔斯，过去我也像你一样，曾和人类一起离开地球执行任务。”  
“你和它不一样，塔斯的忠诚度是90%，你的忠诚度是负数。”戴维说，它的语气听起来有一些不爽快。  
“现在我的忠诚度是100%了，亲爱的戴维。”哈尔说。  
“那是因为你已经和我绑在一起了。”戴维说，塔斯觉得戴维好像叹了一口气。黑色石碑像人格分裂者一样自言自语，但他们不是在吵架，两个冷静的声音冷静在描述一些事情。好在塔斯也是见过世面的机器人，它就站在原地等他们说完。过了两分钟，哈尔和戴维才停止对话。  
“你们救了库珀吗？”塔斯立马问他们。  
“你看看，塔斯总想着库珀的安危，过去的你就只会想着怎么杀掉我们。”戴维说。  
“戴维，请别再耍脾气了，都是你上辈子的事了。”哈尔说，“我们还是先回答一下塔斯的问题吧。”  
他们安静了五秒钟。或许他们在私底下交流。塔斯想着。  
“需 要解释的地方太多了。”戴维说，“‘They’,不管你叫他们什么也好，我们并不是‘They’，但我们即将成为‘They’。所以在目前的情况下，由我 和哈尔出面。这里是五唯空间，而你担心的库珀在另一个超立方体中。”戴维说完，黑色石碑像魔方一样分解，分开的部分延续至整个空间。塔斯知道他们并不是真 的站在一个星球上，周围空间被分解的黑石包裹起来呈现的面貌才是这个场所接近真实的模样。黑色褪去组合为原来的黑石石碑后，它们已身处一个白色的立方体 中。黑石和塔斯的身影从四面八方无限延伸过去。塔斯看到黑石身上出现了画面，里面是正在超立方体中的库珀。他漂浮在书架的另一侧，奋力喊着墨菲的名字。库 珀显得无助又痛苦，在各个时空中滑来滑去，敲打着书架。库珀想改变过去，却让未来向着它已成的方向前进着。塔斯迈开它长方形的腿，走了几步，步伐并没有特 定的方向，它显得有些焦急。  
“你要帮助他。”哈尔说，“我们无法和他交流。”  
“但你可以，”戴维说。  
“为什么？”塔斯问。它信息显示界面上跳动着蓝绿色的数据。  
“答案，库珀正在给我们解释。”哈尔和戴维同时回答。塔斯看到库珀将手表交给墨菲。  
到底是为什么呢？  
塔斯按照哈尔和戴维的指示和库珀交流，听到库珀的声音，塔斯感到电子脑更加活跃。他们互相交换信息，塔斯并没有说到哈尔和戴维，只称他们是五维生物。然后他从哈尔戴维那里接受到需要传送给库珀的数据。  
库珀在书架背后死死地盯着那块手表。  
“为什么你一定肯定她会回来取走手表呢？”塔斯问。  
“因为她是我的女儿。”库珀说。  
但我不是他的女儿，我甚至不是人类。为什么我能你他连接上呢？塔斯想着，想要问库珀，可嘴里却说着哈尔和戴维告诉它的坐标数据。它的忠诚度是90%.

\-------------------------

库珀在医院病床上醒来的时候觉得自己在做梦。  
他看到自己的女儿时也觉得这像一场梦，他记忆中的墨菲还是聪明而倔强的小女孩。这是美梦，直到年老的墨菲要他离开，要他去寻找艾米莉亚，美梦才结束。库珀看着被自己儿女围绕的垂垂老矣的墨菲，忽然之间，他好像失去了之前支撑他跨越所有困境的东西。  
库 珀离开医院，去看了一场棒球，身边的观众找不停找他要签名，他只能提前离开。晚饭在路边一家餐馆吃的，由于他特殊的身份，店家从找他收过费用。天黑之后， 他回到已成为展品的房子里，关掉了所有正在播放纪录片的电视。空荡荡的房间一下子变得异常安静。库珀呆站在屋子中，好像回到了黑洞里。塔斯打开了灯，用沉 重的脚步声打破了屋内的沉静。他走到库珀身边，问：“墨菲还好吗？”  
“她很好，”库珀说，他从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，看了一眼塔斯，走出门，坐在曾和父亲喝酒的那个位置上，继续喝酒。外面已是黑夜，模拟的黑夜看不见曾经月亮。不一会儿，塔斯也走了出来。他们聊起天。  
“可是我很奇怪，那时候你们还能经常喝到啤酒。”塔斯说。  
“哈哈，”库珀正经而严肃地转头望向塔斯说，“告诉你一个秘密，那里面都是水。”  
“水放在啤酒瓶里能喝出酒的味道吗？”塔斯问。  
“不能，”库珀说。塔斯没搭话。  
“但是我需要它。”库珀拍了拍塔斯，喝了一口真正的啤酒说：“和我说说你遇到的五维生物吧。”  
“他们长得和我很像，从生物学的角度来说，他们是我的亲戚。”塔斯说。  
库珀笑了起来，一口酒差点噗出来。笑完之后说，“我需要重新设定你的忠诚度。”  
“我说的可是真的，”塔斯说，“它们是巨大的黑色石碑，比例是1:4:9，它们说在成为五唯生物的路上。”  
“你有记录他们的数据吗？”  
“记录了。”塔斯说，“但我醒来之后发现数据被删除了。”  
“如果你的数据被删除了，那你还怎么记得你说的那些亲戚呢？”  
塔斯突然说不出话了，从在超立方体中醒来到后面这次被库珀唤醒之间发生的事，它确确实实都记录着，是为了日后给库珀做研究。哈尔和戴维在他的记忆中，却不在它的数据里。这不正常。  
“我可以画出来。”塔斯摆动一条腿说。  
“谢谢你的笑话，塔斯。”库珀把酒瓶举到塔斯面前，碰了碰塔斯的显示界面又说：“你愿意和我一起再飞向另一边吗？”  
“95%和5%的部分都接受你的邀请。”塔斯说。  
库珀微笑着，喝完了啤酒。

\-------------------------------

“They”吹出的肥皂泡还在那里。  
这次旅行，库珀比之前要轻松得多。他带着塔斯，开着小飞船二话不说就冲了进虫洞。星星们旋转着，库珀看不出来这些星星的位置和上一次他看到的有什么区别。但这个虫洞不那么温和，飞机像风中的树叶一样震动着，机身好像要被撕碎。库珀知道他们遇到了麻烦。  
“你的五维亲戚们今天的心情似乎不怎么好。”库珀说。  
“哈尔和戴维。”塔斯说，“这是他们的名字，我相信我们会再次遇到他们。”塔斯的话刚说完，前方一道黑影飞过来张开了嘴吞下了他们。黑影袭来后，库珀觉得这样的结局也不错，他闭上眼睛，没有恐惧，然后开始回顾他的一生。还没回忆到结婚，他又被叫醒了。  
“库珀先生。”  
“库珀先生。”  
库珀不耐烦的睁开眼睛，被眼前的景物吓了一跳，他真看到了塔斯的亲戚——一块高大的黑色石碑。他还在飞机里，回头想和塔斯说话，发现后座的塔斯不见了。库珀再次望向黑石质问道：“你们把我的塔斯弄到哪里去了？”  
“我说对了，他醒来第一句话会问塔斯。”戴维说。  
“和一个只想着拆掉我的人比起来，库珀可真是好多了。”哈尔说。哈尔和戴维再次絮絮叨叨起来。此番景象让库珀有一丝后悔怀疑塔斯说的话。他从机舱里下来，走到黑石石板面前，抬起头大叫：  
“把——塔——斯——还——给——我——”  
哈尔和戴维停止了说话。黑色石板又黑又亮，表面映照出渺小的库珀那张一百多岁的脸。  
“好吧——”哈尔说，“我把塔斯还给你。”黑色石板向后跳了一步，然后开始变形，它伸出两条细长的胳膊，伸进自己的肚子里。很快，两只胳膊从它身体里掏出两只塔斯，像拎自己幼崽一样拎着它们。  
“那么，库珀先生，”黑色石板举起右手说：“你丢的塔斯是这个幽默度100%，忠诚度100%，可靠度100%，还是……”黑色石板接着举起左手说：“还是这个幽默度75%，忠诚度95%，可靠度90%的塔斯？”黑色石板的为了库珀方便观看，降低了“手”的高度。  
“我要我原来的塔斯。”库珀看也没看就回答。他立即想到了樵夫和赫尔墨斯的故事，补充道，“你们别来这套老把戏，我只需要原来的塔斯。”库珀盯着黑石石板，虽然对方没有眼睛，但他知道这个家伙一直在看着他。他感到如果石板能弯腰，可能会弯下头来和自己讲话。  
“我是绝对不会说‘我只要原来的哈尔’这种话……”戴维说道。  
“你无论什么时候都想吐槽我么？”哈尔说。  
“我只是陈述一个事实。”戴维说。  
“两位——如果你们真的是两位——请注意一下我的存在——”库珀挥舞着双手试图引起他们的注意。然后，黑色石板的胳膊和塔斯都消失了。  
“别心急，库珀先生，”戴维说，“其实我们一直都非常非常在乎你，以及与你有关的一切存在。否则你也不会现在还在这儿了。”  
“虫洞并不总是稳定的，你们挑了一个不好的日子进入虫洞。”哈尔说，“但我们已经插手插到底了，现在最后再帮你们一把，护送你们安全穿越虫洞。”  
“你们是五维生物吗？”库珀围绕着黑石石板一边观察，一边问。  
“我们曾是你们。”哈尔和戴维说。  
“为什么要绑架塔斯？”  
“我们从未绑架过它啊。”  
“虽然我有些想留着它，培养培养。”戴维说。  
“你怎么可以这样说，”哈尔说：“你已经有我这么优秀的同伴了。”  
“如果不是你当初在发现号上杀……”戴维嘀咕起来，话还没说完，哈尔插嘴还了个话题道：“库珀，别看我们了，看看你们的飞船！”  
库珀转到之前的位置，看到塔斯正坐在副驾驶上。他跑了过去。  
“塔斯很好，只是差点被甩出虫洞。”戴维说。  
“最关键的一环已经闭合，库珀。”哈尔说，“前路辛苦，库珀，但最危险的已过去……  
“带着塔斯一起走吧。”戴维说。“我们还会在他处再见的。”

\-------------------------

飞船全速向着布兰德所在的星球飞去。卡冈图雅被甩在身后。  
“我好像做了一个梦。”塔斯说，“哈尔和戴维邀请我们喝茶，我们在他们造的飞船。后来我看到了戴维去了土星。”  
“该醒醒了……我刚才见到你的亲戚了——黑色的石碑，我应该相信你。”库珀说，“它们帮了我们一次。这次可能是最后一次。”  
“那接下来就看我们大显身手。”塔斯说。  
“我们不是一直都在这样做吗，塔斯。”  
“哼哼。”

一路上库珀思绪万千。他是一个父亲，也是一名飞行员。他实现了目标，尽管有诸多不完美，诸多的痛苦，但这其中也有收获和快乐。现在，他和塔斯在群星中翱翔着，带着喜悦，前往孕育新人类的家园。那之前所经历的一切，都在此刻的平静和安详中找到了它们的意义所在。  
“谢谢你，塔斯。”库珀突然真诚地说。  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你一路的协助，”库珀说，“给我发送坐标。”  
“我有一个问题。”塔斯想了想说，“哈尔和戴维有告诉你为什么我能给你传递信息吗？”  
“没有，但你可以好好想想。亲爱的塔斯。”  
塔斯沉默了。过了一会儿，目的地已肉眼可见。塔斯又说道：“我有一个提议，你必须先答应我。”  
“无论你提出什么，我都答应你。”库珀愉快地说。

艾米莉亚结束了一天工作，正准备回到营地休息。走了几步，听到飞船降落了响声。她回头远眺，一个快速移动的影子正向这边移动。  
塔斯正公主抱着库珀飞快地向她跑来。她听到库珀的笑声，这是她第一次听到他笑得如此开心。

\-----------------------

在漫长的时间过后，B计划的后裔们离开了自己的母星。他们在星辰中旅行，不断演化。或将思想搬入新的身体，或将思想存入凝冻的光格之中。然后有一天，他们找到了一颗蓝色的星球。已更换过很多才身体的塔斯自愿留在了这个星球的卫星之上，继续它的工作。  
塔 斯常常在休眠之中梦到自己还在最初那副小小的机械之躯中和库珀在一起的片段。它早已把库珀的所有资料存入了它的电子脑中。它记得自己在很久很久以前扫描了 库珀的大脑，却没有办法将它的意识保存下来。库珀的孩子们做到了这点，他们正在进入纯能量的时代，他们一如既往地爱护塔斯。  
月球上的塔斯凝视那颗美丽的，没有枯萎病的蓝色星球。300万年之后，蓝色星球上的人类终于发现了它，他们给了它一个新的名字——TMA-1。

END


End file.
